Peter and Gwen A Love Story
by Neko x3
Summary: based on "The Amazing Spiderman". How will the story go on after Peter decided to stay away from Gwen? Will he be able to keep the promise he gave Gwen's dad? Read to find out! One-shot


**Disclaimer: Spider-Man doesn't belong to me. (of course not... sadly.)**

**Enjoy the story!**

While sitting in her room Gwen thought about Peters words.

Since he decided that it would be better not to put her in danger by being together with her she was always sad … and she felt alone like she lost something very important.

Well, she DID lose something … somebody.

Her father.

Her beloved father she has respected and looked up to so much. But it wasn't just her dad she missed.

It was also a certain guy that made her worry lately. She still couldn't believe it, though.

Why was she thinking about HIM? He left her, after all. She should hate him for not coming to her dad's funeral. She should hate him for letting her stand in the rain that day.

But she didn't.

Instead she loved him with all of her heart. And somewhere deep down she knew he loved her too.

"Stupid thickhead!" she muttered to herself. "Always doing everything on his own!"

Why the hell didn't he understand? It didn't matter to Gwen at all if she was put in danger because of him. She could pay that price if she could be with him in return.

Ugh. She really couldn't stand seeing him in school without talking to him. Peter tried his best not to show how much it hurt him to be separated from her. But he failed.

She knew exactly he was watching her in class. He was sitting behind her, so she didn't see him, however, she felt his gaze in her back. It was hard to concentrate when she knew he watched her.

Yesterday she could've sworn she saw a flash of red and blue in front of her window, but before she got a chance to make sure it was him it was gone. Maybe it was a bird?

"Yeah, Gwen. A read and blue bird? As big as a human? Stop dreaming."

She laughed sarcastic. It was ridiculous. Now she already talked to herself about weird stuff. If she didn't change that thing with Peter soon, she would surely go crazy!

"Tomorrow I'll talk to him."

She face palmed. "Ugh. I did it again… Stop talking to yourself, Gwen!"

** Next morning **

"Gwen, hurry up. You're late! School's gonna start in about 20 minutes." Gwen heard her mother shout from the kitchen. Annoyed, Gwen threw her blanket away and ran (more or less) to her wardrobe. She didn't have time to think about her clothes so she grabbed the first thing she saw.

A dark blue shirt and jeans.

"Hmm … where is it?" Gwen turned around. "Didn't I put it … here? Oh, found it!"

Grinning she took the silver necklace Peter gave her a while ago from her desk.

It was very beautiful with a little heart shaped pendant.

Since he told her to stay away from him she hadn't worn it anymore because it would've felt odd. She regretted it now.

However, today was a special day so Gwen decided to wear the necklace to show Peter she still cared a lot for him. Everything else was a lie so she didn't even try to deny it. It wouldn't have worked in the first place.

"Gwen!" She heard her mum shout again.

"I'm coming!" Gwen answered walking down the stairs.

Her mother stood in the kitchen eyeing her suspiciously. "What's going on with you? Why are you always late recently? A few weeks ago that never happened. You …"

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Mum, I don't want you to worry about me. It's just … since dad died …"

The blonde girl held back the tears that burned in her eyes.

She shouldn't make her mum worry even more by crying in a moment like this.

"I guess I should go now. I don't want to be the last one arriving at the classroom."

How ironic! Normally Peter was the last one coming to class… now it was her.

Gwen didn't bother to eat something. She just wanted to finally go, because she wasn't sure how long she would be able to hold back her tears. So she hugged her mum and with a quiet "bye" she was out of the door.

Peter Parker was sitting in the classroom trying desperately to listen to what his teacher was saying. However, his thoughts seemed to be somewhere else.

He caught himself staring several times at the empty chair in front of him.

Gwen hadn't shown up yet.

Recently she was late very often, but she's never been late like **this. **School's started an hour ago.

Gwen was a reliable person. He knew that.

She … she has never been late for school… at least not before her father died.

Somehow Peter felt weird worrying about her.

What was wrong with being late? No need to worry, he thought. Damn it! Something about this whole thing just stinks! I … have the bad feeling she's in danger…"

He clenched his fist angrily. What should he do?

Gwen walked down the street. Checking her watch she realized that she was too late – no matter how much she'd hurry, she wouldn't make it in time.

"And I haven't eaten anything yet…"

She put a hand on her growling stomach. When she noticed a small shop next to her she went in, hoping to find a snack or something like that.

After she'd found a pack of donuts she made her way to the counter. There were other customers in the shop waiting to pay their stuff so Gwen stood behind them in the queue.

She was bored. Looking around in the room she noticed two dark clothed men staring at her weirdly.

"Uh … what's up with them? … They're scary."

Turning away from them she tried her best to ignore them, but it didn't really work.

All she wanted was to run away from them as fast as possible. A daughter of a police officer knew when it was better to retreat and get help. This moment was a perfect example for such a situation.

Gwen put the donuts back and walked as calm as possible to the door. She stretched out her hand to the door knob but she never reached it.

The bell rang and the probably longest English lesson in Peter's whole life finally ended. He was still concerned. (Like he was the entire morning.)

And his senses kept telling him constantly that Gwen was in danger.

Sighing he closed his English book and put it in his bag pack.

If he didn't check on her now he would go crazy!

Gwen froze immediately when she felt a gun in her back.

"Stop it, little girl. Do as we say if you don't want to get hurt." She heard a menacing voice say.

Gwen started trembling in fear. Why did this have to happen to her, for God's sake?

The man with brown hair put his arm around her neck and held the gun threateningly close to her forehead.

"If anybody calls the police the girl is dead", he shouted to the other customers and the guy on the counter.

One glance was enough to tell how frightened and terrified everybody was. A woman with a red scarf started crying, but was silenced by a man that looked very nervous.

"Give me all the money you have with you", the other criminal demanded pointing his gun at the people in the shop.

Nobody reacted.

They were too shocked to do anything.

"Damn it! Hurry up!" The two thieves seemed to get madder by the second.

The grip around her neck suddenly tightened so that she had to struggle for air.

"We're gonna kill her in a second if you don't do it!"

A very frightened and worried looking woman was the first one that gave them their wallet. After that the others didn't hesitate any longer.

One after the other they gave them their money. When the two criminals were sure they had taken everything valuable they exchanged a glance and walked backwards to the door.

The brown haired man held Gwen in his painful grasp. He didn't care he nearly choked her.

It looked like Gwen was to die the same death as her dad did. He also wanted to protect people just as her. Thy both failed.

She wanted to get help but ended up as hostage herself. If the situation hadn't been so serious, she would've laughed.

It was so ridiculous. The daughter of a police officer ending up as a damsel in distress.

Ugh. Horrible.

When they weren't in the shop anymore they dragged Gwen to a small alley-way where nobody could see them.

She was pushed rudely against a cold stone wall. Ignoring the pain she tried to stand up, but was kicked down again.

"Ha-ha… If you think we would let you go so easily you're wrong!"

Gwen felt despair rise in her. "They will kill me", she thought scared. "If I just hadn't been late this morning … when I get myself killed I won't ever be able to talk to Peter again."

Her hand touched her necklace. The necklace that was a present from him.

"Peter, where are you?" She bit her lip. At school, of course. Where else?

Well, he was spider-man. He could be anywhere. He couldn't stop every single crime from happening, though.

Gwen doubted he would find her here even if he WAS looking for her right now.

"I have to escape somehow", she thought. " But how?"

She stood up, faster than last time and managed to punch the brown haired man in his face.

He cried loudly in pain. His friend glared daggers at Gwen.

"Uh-oh. Now he looks REALLY annoyed."

Gwen took a step back, turned and ran away. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed that he was following her. His friend still held his bloody nose.

"At least he won't chase me. One angry guy is enough. But why is he chasing me and why doesn't he just shoot me? Probably he thinks it's funnier? What a crazy man."

Suddenly Gwen heard the sirens of a police car. She sighed relieved. Obviously the people in the shop called them.

She didn't pay attention anymore where she went, so she didn't notice the stone until she stumbled over it.

With a surprised cry Gwen hit the ground hard.

"Crap!", she cursed as her pursuer approached her with a sick grin on his face. He laughed silently when he saw her pained expression.

"I'm gonna kill you now." He pointed his gun at her.

Gwen didn't have any idea how to come out of this alive. The only thing she could do was to scream.

"NOOOOO!"

She closed her eyes in despair, waiting for her death.

"At least I will see my dad again", she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

Suddenly she heard an all too familiar sound and a voice she would recognize anywhere.

"I won't let that happen! Sorry Gwen, but I guess your dad has to wait for you a little longer."

"S-spider-man?" The criminal gasped surprised.

Opening her eyes she saw Peter as Spider-man standing protectively in front of her. He held the man's guns in his hand.

Gwen couldn't believe it. How could he always manage to appear in the very last second?

"What … How…", Gwen stuttered.

Peter tilted his head concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why did you ask in the first place? You can see me, after all." Gwen raised an eyebrow.

"Just making sure. A moment ago you were talking like you would've hit your head somewhere."

She knew exactly he was grinning now even if she didn't see his face because of his mask.

He then shot a web at my pursuer that glued him to the wall. Peter walked over to him, his fists clenched.

He held his anger back, because Gwen was watching. He didn't want her to think any worse of him than she already did.

"If you ever hurt her again I'll make sure to kill you immediately. Understood?"

Peters threatening voice definitely scared the man. Being face to face with spider-man wasn't easy when you were on the wrong side.

The man nodded and Peter went back to Gwen, satisfied.

He helped her stand up and hugged her tightly. Gwen leaned her head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Thanks, Peter", she whispered.

"You're welcome." He chuckled softly at his joke.

"Hey, that's nothing to make fun about!"

Peter put his mask away and looked at her more seriously now. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just … I'm so relieved I could stop that bastard before he would have done something bad."

"So you finally decided it was stupid not to be together with me?"

Peter ran a hand through his hair. "Uhm … but what if my enemies attack y-"

Gwen interrupted him. "That doesn't matter to me! You see what has happened today. If at all the only dangerous thing you could do, would be leaving me all alone. Being Spider-man's girlfriend is probably safer than anything else."

"B-but …" Peter didn't know how to deal with this situation. He thought Gwen was still mad at him.

Gwen, on the other hand, took a step backwards looking very disappointed. Didn't he love her? Why was he acting so weird then?

"So you leave me alone too? Like my dad … W-why … does everybody …?"

Gwen started sobbing. Peter shook his head and watched her worried. He came closer and held her head in his hands gently.

"Stop crying already, Gwen. I won't leave you. Never ever again…. But it seems like I won't be able to keep the promise I gave your dad… I'm sorry."

Gwen looked in Peters eyes. His beautiful eyes … you could get lost in those eyes easily.

"Peter … do you … still love me?"

He smiled at her warmly. "Of course I love you! Isn't it obvious?"

Gwen was glad. That was the answer she'd wanted to hear so long. It made her forget all the pain and the sorrow she'd gone through the last few weeks.

"Kiss me!"

Peters eyes widened in surprise for a short moment. He'd never been asked something like that so directly.

But he didn't hesitate to wipe her tears away with his thumbs.

Then he finally kissed her again. When their lips met, Peter made a decision.

He would never let go of the girl in his arms again. Never.

**This was the first fanfiction I've ever written in English. I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**I've already written some stories in German, but writing in English feels surprisingly different ... O_o **

**If you've seen any wrong things, please tell me because I would like to improve my English.**

**Hope you liked it, though! :)**

** Neko x3**


End file.
